Saitama/Manga Gallery
Manga Introduction Saga Saitama Introduction Arc Copm_001_009.jpg|Heading toward the monster Copm_001_015-016.jpg|Saitama introducing himself Copm_001_019-020.jpg|Vaccine Man transforms Vaci man death.png|Saitama kills Vaccine Man Iopm_002_003.jpg|Saitama meeting Crabrante Iopm_002_005.jpg|Saitama before he became a hero Iopm_002_006.jpg|Crabrante sparing Saitama's life Iopm_002_007.jpg|Noticing a child with a cleft chin Iopm_002_008.jpg|Immediately finding out the child Crabrante is looking for Iopm_002_014.jpg|Being struck Iopm_002_015.jpg|Decided to become a hero Iopm_002_016.jpg|Defeats Crabrante with a tie Nopm_003_012.jpg|Suddenly appearing on Marugori's shoulder Nopm_003_021-022.jpg|Killing him with one punch Uopm_004_003.jpg|Next day, waking up to noise outside Uopm_004_004.jpg|Is grabbed by the head Uopm_004_007.jpg|Attacked by the Subterranean People Uopm_004_013-014.jpg|Fighting viciously Uopm_004_016.jpg|Stand victorious on top Uopm_004_017.jpg|Abou to fight the Subterranean King... Uopm_004_019.jpg|...only to wake up from a dream Uopm_004_020.jpg|The Subterranean King arrives, onlčy to be kicked by Saitama Uopm_004_021.jpg|Saitama prepares to fight only for them to retreat House of Evolution Arc Topm_005_005.jpg|Saitama killing a mosquito Topm_005_006.jpg|Using his powers only to fail Topm_005_009.jpg|Hearing the news about the mosquito outbreak Topm_005_023.jpg|The mosquito is winning Uopm_006_011.jpg|Saitama is notices by Genos Uopm_006_017.jpg|Saitama clothes are burnt Uopm_006_023.jpg|Saitama kills Mosquito Girl Uopm_007_009.jpg|Asked to become Genos's teacher Uopm_007_011.jpg|Sensing intruders coming Uopm_007_012.jpg|Kamakyuri breaks Saitama ceiling Uopm_007_014.jpg|Killing Kamakyuri... Uopm_007_015.jpg|...and beating Slugerous and Frog Man Uopm_008_012.jpg|Saitama was pulled underground and is confronted by the Beast King Uopm_008_013.jpg|Is threatened, but gets out easily Uopm_008_019-020.jpg|Using Consecutive Normal Punches Uopm_008_021.jpg|Caught Ground Dragon underground Uopm_008_024.jpg|Showing him the remains of Beast King to Armored Gorilla Kopm_009_010.jpg|Heading toward the House of Evolution Kopm_009_015-016.jpg|Arriving at the House of Evolution Kopm_009_017-018.jpg|Seeing Genos blowing up the building Kopm_009_020.jpg|Saitama finds a door Lopm_010_025.jpg|Saitama decided to fight Carnage Kabuto Lopm_010_028.jpg|Saitama's scary face S007.jpg|Telling the secret to his power S012.jpg|Not believing his secret S019.jpg|Suddenly struck by Carnage Kabuto S022.jpg|Killing the monster and realizing he missed his big sale Hero Association Saga Paradise Group Arc O011.jpg|Waking up from a nightmare O014.jpg|Hearing the news about the Paradise Group O015.jpg|Ready to hunt down the group O025.jpg|Being accused for a terrorist Jopm_014_004.jpg|Saitama finds Hammerhead Jopm_014_009-010.jpg|Attacked by Hammerhead Jopm_014_012.jpg|Easily beating him Jopm_014_015-016.jpg|Saitama meets Speed-o'-Sound Sonic Jopm_014_019.jpg|Sonic telling Saitama he never heard of him Jopm_014_020_–_kopija.jpg|Saitama disappointed Jopm_015_023.jpg|Saitama catching up with Sonic's speed Jopm_015_029.jpg|Discussing with Genos about Sonic Thinking.jpg|Shocked after figuring out that nobody knows him Jopm_015_035.jpg|Asking Genos to sign up for the Hero Registry National Superhero Registry Arc D004.jpg|Saitama doing side to side jumps D005.jpg|Running 1500 m D006.jpg|Saitama weightlifting D006_–_kopija.jpg|Saitama vertical jumping and surprising other contestants Saitama's physique.jpg|Saitama's true physique D010.jpg|After seeing his results D011.jpg|Saitama at the seminar hosted by Sneck D014.jpg|Saitama bubblegum pops completely ignoring Sneck D015.jpg|Being threatened by Sneck D015_(1).jpg|Going home after the exam D020.jpg|Saitama wearing an Oppai sweatshirt Sneck defeated lol.png|Defeating Sneck after being ambushed Saitamareadytofightmanga.jpg|Ready to spar with Genos 016.jpg|Saitama dodging one of Genos's blast 018.jpg|Caught by Genos 022.jpg|Both of them tumbling towards a rock wall P005_–_kopija.jpg|Coming behind Genos, surprising him P007.jpg|Genos telling him the rules of this training 033.jpg|Saitama dodging Genos' attack 034.jpg|Saitama's death punch... Gvs2.png|...only to stop moments before hitting Genos P011.jpg|Flicking his forehead 037.jpg|The aftermath of the punch E004.jpg|Genos moving in with him Rumored Monster Arc E006.jpg|Genos writing everything Saitama does E009.jpg|After hearing the news E014.jpg|Leaving after telling Genos a speech E015.jpg|Saitama searching for crime E017.jpg|Saitama worried about his hero status E018.jpg|Catching one of Sonic's kunais R005.jpg|Saitama biting Sonic's sword R007.jpg|Saitama pissed off R010.jpg|Tanktop Tiger confronts Saitama R012.jpg|A crowd is forming around them R015 – kopija.jpg|Tanktop Tiger was suddenly immobilized R015.jpg|Asking Sonic what he has done R020.jpg|The shurikens dodge him... R022.jpg|...Only to hit the surrounding R024.jpg|Saitama saves a child L017.jpg|Saitama comes from the store L021.jpg|Saitama kombu soup L022.jpg|Genos asking about the mountain of kombu at the door L023.jpg|Genos telling Saitama about kombus effect on hair Giant Meteor Arc Ropm_021_003.jpg|Genos telling him about his new rank Ropm 021 003 – kopija.jpg|After hearing about Genos' popularity rank Ropm 021-004 028.jpg|Telling Bang to take care of Genos Ropm 021-004 029-030.jpg|Introducing himself as a hero SaitamaGettingReadyToFaceTheMeteorite.png|Saitama getting ready to face the meteorite SaitamaFlyingThroughsTheMeteorite.png|Saitama flying towards the meteorite SaitamaPunchingThroughTheMeteorite.png|Saitama punching through the meteorite Ropm 021-004 065-066.jpg|Landing back on the ground Copm 022 003.jpg|Watching the news about the meteor Copm_022_007.jpg|Hearing about his new rank Copm_022_010.jpg|Telling Genos something inspirational Copm_022_010_–_kopija.jpg|Genos documenting everything he says Copm_022_011.jpg|Checking the damage Copm_022_011_–_kopija.jpg|Someone calling him Copm_022_024.jpg|Saitama being protested Copm 022 030.jpg|The brothers challenge him Copm 022 032.jpg|Saitama easily defeats Tanktop Tiger Copm_022_033.jpg|Saitama being attacked by Tanktop Black Hole Copm_022_035-036.jpg|Crushing Tanktop Black Hole hand Copm_022_037-038.jpg|Telling the protesters he was the one who destroyed the meteor Copm_022_039.jpg|Arguing with some protesters... Copm_022_040.jpg|...telling them to shut up Sea Monster Arc Mopm_023_004.jpg|Saitama defeating a Seafolk Mopm_023_019.jpg|Heading toward J-City, after hearing the news 0025-075.jpg|Searching for Genos 0026-003.jpg|Finding License-less Rider's phone Topm_025_007-008.jpg|Saitama gets serious 0027-027.jpg|Saitama catches License-less Rider 0027-029.jpg|Is hit by the Sea King 0027-030.jpg|Saitama gets angry 0028-003.jpg|The Sea King introduces himself L00f.jpg|Saitama punches a hole through the Sea King L00d.jpg|The impact of the punch 0028-011.jpg|The Sea King lies dead 0028-014.jpg|Hearing the man talking trash 0028-016.jpg|Telling the civilians he killed the monster 0029-002.jpg|Receiving mail by parachute 0029-005.jpg|Reading a mail 0029-007.jpg|Receiving his promotion to C class Rank 1 0029-008.jpg|At the Hero Association meeting 0029-009.jpg|Saitama being interviewed 0029-016_(1).jpg|Being promoted to B class 0029-017.jpg|Decided to eat at a shop 0029-018.jpg|Meets License-less Rider 0029-018_(1).jpg|Is congratulated for his promotion Human Monster Saga Alien Conquerors Arc 0030-008.jpg|Saitama and Genos watch Bang's technique 0030-010.jpg|Asking about Bang's disciples 0030-011.jpg|Is scolded by Charanko 0030-012.jpg|Hearing about the meeting from the hero staff member 0030-013.jpg|Heading to the meeting 0030-014.jpg|Arriving at the Hero Association 0030-016.jpg|Is rejected a handshake by Atomic Samurai 0030-017.jpg|Saitama meets Tatsumaki 0030-018.jpg|Asking Genos about her HeroAssociationMeeting.jpg|At the hero meeting SaitamaManga.jpg|Asking for tea Sitchexplains.jpg|Sitch explains the meaning of the meeting U010.jpg|Saitama asks Puri-Puri-Prisoner who Shibabawa is U021.jpg|Saitama excited Is no match for saitama.jpg|Saitama on the roof of the Hero Association SaitamaDodgesBullet.jpg|Saitama dodges one of the bullets SmashBullet.jpg|Saitama kicks a bullet back SaitamameetsGrori.jpg|Saitama encounters Groribas SaitamakillsGrori.jpg|Saitama easily kills Groribas SaitamaDestroyingtheship.jpg|Saitama destroying the ship Saitamaonscreen.jpg|Saitama on screen SaitamaLost.jpg|Saitama is contacted by telepathically by Geryuganshoop SaitamaDisobeying.jpg|Disobeying Geryuganshoop's directions SaitamaEnteringBorsoThroneRoom.jpg|Saitama entering Lord Boros' throne room. SaitamaEnergy.jpg|Saitama's energy as sensed by Boros GeryandSaitama.jpg|Geryuganshoop challenges Saitama GeryTelekeneticAttack.jpg|Geryuganshoop uses his special attack Saitama Unharmed.jpg|Saitama is unharmed by the attack Intorduction.jpg|Boros introducing himself|Boros introduces himself Saitama punches Boros.jpg|Saitama punches Boros OKmanga.jpg|"OK" BorosVSSaitamabegins.jpg|The fight begins BorosTornArm.jpg|Saitama tore Boros' arm Saitama catching Punches.jpg|Saitama blocking Boros's punches Saitama punched in stomach.jpg|Saitama is punched in the stomach Saitama land in wall.jpg|Saitama land into a wall Chest eye Laser.jpg|Boros shoots a laser Saitama survives Laser.jpg|Saitama survives the laser attack Boros hits saitama head.jpg|Is hit behind the head Are you done.jpg|Asking Boros if he is done talking Boros punches saitama MB.jpg|Saitama is punched by Boros in Meteoric Burst Mode Boros kick saitama to the moon.jpg|Is kicked... SaitamaOnTheMoon.jpg|...to the moon Holding breath.jpg|Saitama holding his breath Leaps from the moon.jpg|Jumps from the moon Saitama land back on earth.jpg|Saitama lands back on earth LordBorosPunchingSaitama.jpg|Saitama receiving several punches from Boros. Consecutive Normal Punches.jpg|Saitama uses Consecutive Normal Punches Boros regenerates himself.jpg|Boros regenerates himself Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon.jpg|Boros uses Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon Killer Move- Serious Series.jpg|Killer Move: Serious Series... Serious Punch.jpg|...Serious Punch Effect of serious punch.jpg|The effect of the serious punch Saitama won.jpg|Saitama surprised Boros is still alive SaitamLeavingBoros.jpg|Saitama leaving Boros Saitama comes out off ship.jpg|Saitama finally comes out of the ship Gebos tells off.jpg|Cheering on Genos Special Chapters and Omakes 200 Yen Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_001.jpg|Saitama at 12 years old Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_005.jpg|Lying on his bed Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_007.jpg|Being told to go to the teacher office after school Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_010.jpg|Saitama confronted by two senior bullies Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_011.jpg|Beaten and his 200 Yen taken Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_014.jpg|Witnessing Piggy Bancon beating and taking the money from the bullies Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_015.jpg|Pursuing the monster Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_017.jpg|Defeated by Piggy Bancon Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_018.jpg|Being scolded by his homeroom teacher Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_019.jpg|Questioning his future Brushing Up Fopm tankobon 002 extra 001.jpg|Saving an elderly lady from Himaaku Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_002.jpg|Saitama's body pushing his limits Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_003.jpg|Saitama doing push-ups on his 300th day of training Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_004.jpg|Saitama exhausted Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_006.jpg|Saving a little boy and his dog Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_007.jpg|Disciplining the child to look both ways Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_008.jpg|Saitama in pain Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_010.jpg|Attacking Personification Of A Light Pull Cord Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_011.jpg|Saitama punched through a truck into a wall Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_012.jpg|His decayed tooth fell out Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_014.jpg|Defeating Personification Of A Light Pull Cord Summer Q010f.jpg|Witnessing the heroes return Q011.jpg|Saitama messed up Q012.jpg|The people restrain him, thinking he's suicidal Q013.jpg|The girl consoles him that he is safe Q015.jpg|Asking where the restroom is Q017.jpg|Saitama decided to leave Q018.jpg|He breaks the wall of the shelter Q020.jpg|Running to the convenient store Q022.jpg|Killing 170,000-Year Magicicada Nymph on the way Q023.jpg|Saitama facing off 170,000-Year Magicicada Adult Blowing Fresh Air Eopm_special_022.jpg|Telling Glasses the Demonic Fan is still alive Eopm_special_023.jpg|Glasses begging Saitama to run away Eopm_special_025.jpg|Killing the monster with one punch Eopm_special_026.jpg|Telling Glasses to train harder Eopm_special_027.jpg|Saitama leaving to go on a sale What Can't Be Bought 0029.5-003.jpg|Looking at a vending machine after defeating a monster 0029.5-004.jpg|Checking underneath for some change 0029.5-011.jpg|Witnessing a robbery and a hostage situation 0029.5-019.jpg|Lifting and carrying the car with the robbers inside 0029.5-020.jpg|Dropping the car 0029.5-021.jpg|Bull-Bull and his gang faces Saitama 0029.5-022.jpg|Defeating the gang and wondering what to do with the money 0029.5-023.jpg|Startled by the boy 0029.5-024.jpg|Returns the child offered allowance 0029.5-025.jpg|Genos got something for him 0029.5-026.jpg|A box supply of the drink in the vending machine Salmon Eating lunch near suicide man.jpg|Saitama eating lunch next to a man who is about to jump suicide man refuses help.jpg|The man refuses the heroes help yourefreetojump.jpg|Telling the suicide man he can freely jump after salmon.jpg|Saitama runs to catch his fallen salmon saving suicide man.jpg|Saitama saves the man from falling Three eyed ghost attackes.jpg|The Three Eyed Ghost attacks Z-City Pork Cutlet Bowl Saitama interrogated.jpg|Saitama is being interrogated by police Eating pork cutlet.jpg|Was offered a bowl of pork cutlet by Chief Kuma Discussing his partnerjpg.jpg|Chief Kuma explains about his previous partner Saitama breaks phone.jpg|Saitama breaks Chief Kuma's phone who was pleading with McCoy Saitama offers repayment.jpg|Saitama offers repaying himself for the bowl Saitama as police officer.jpg|Saitama, dressed as a police officer, defeats Surprise-Attack Plum Category:Galleries